The present invention concerns a device for collecting, from a surface, objects capable of rolling. Such objects, spherical or spheroidal in shape or more generally of approximately rounded shape so that they are capable of rolling, may be, for example, balls or fruits of relatively firm consistency.
The invention will be discussed with particular reference to the collection of tennis balls, an application for which it seems particularly suited, with the understanding that this example is not limiting and that the invention can just as well be applied to the collection of a number of objects, insofar as permitted by their rounded form and by the configuration of the surface on which they are resting.
It is well known that tennis teachers are in the habit of working with their pupils using one or more baskets containing a large number of balls, in order to avoid the loss of time and the fatigue caused by individually collecting each ball after use so that it can immediately be re-used. When the basket or baskets is or are empty, the playing area is littered with balls, which must then be collected and put back in the baskets. This activity represents not only a significant loss of time for the pupil and/or teacher, but rapidly becomes painful for the back.
The invention is designed to eliminate these inconveniences by proposing a device for rapid collection which prevents any excessive back fatigue.